<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate Measures by SmallTownWriter12342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250018">Desperate Measures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342'>SmallTownWriter12342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mind Blind (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fic that I wrote for Mind Blind, which is interactive fiction that you really should check out! This is the first fic for this fandom on Ao3, so I hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Button and Glitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperate Measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the amnesia ask post (https://lividlyinlove.tumblr.com/post/632899863680532480/ros-reaction-to-the-mc-suddenly-forgetting) and to write something for it. I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the absolutely last thing he could think of to try.</p>
<p>                Ever since Alvina had lost her memories, he had been a mess, trying anything to get her to remember.</p>
<p>                Glitch could still remember her confused eyes as he had given her a relieved hug, and she said the words that still haunted him to this day.</p>
<p>                <em>Who are you?</em></p>
<p>                He had pulled back immeaditly, and he saw her already short self grow even smaller from the expression on his face.</p>
<p>                Alvina seemed to be struggling with this herself, as if knowing that he had meant something to her, but was unable to figure out what that exactly was, so she had gone along with it, as if she was dying for this to be fixed just as much as he was.</p>
<p>                She sat silently next to him in the passenger seat of the car, her hands wringing together that had not changed after she had lost her memories, her curly auburn hair having been cut to her shoulders after what had happened.</p>
<p>                <em>This has to work, this has to.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                I don’t have any other options.</em>
</p>
<p>                “We’re here”, he said quietly, almost unsure how to talk to her now after everything that had happened.</p>
<p>                Alvina looked out the window, “A coffee shop?”, and the different look that she gave him, not at all like the one that she used to give him, wide and adoring, never failed to tear him up inside, but he did his best to ignore it, as much as it hurt him.</p>
<p>                “Yeah”, he nodded, a weight seeming to form on his chest, “We had our first date here”</p>
<p>                “Oh”, she said simply, and he had to turn away from her sudden piercing gaze from her hazel eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>                This has to work, this has to.</em>
</p>
<p>Glitch had already tried to take her to places, hoping that it would have her remember <em>anything</em>, but there was no luck to be had.</p>
<p>                It was a marvel to him that Alvina even let him drag her around anywhere, but he put that aside for now.</p>
<p>                “Come on”, he muttered, and they excited the car to make their way inside, and he had the sudden urge to hold on her hand like he had done when they walked in there together the first time, but he buried that down.</p>
<p>                <em>I can’t try to push this more then I already have.</em></p>
<p>The cashier looked up as the two of them entered, and she gave them a smile, “It’s good to see the two of you back here”</p>
<p>                He watched as Alvina’s face fell at the statement, and he made his way to table in silence, her following close behind him, and she sat down across from him.</p>
<p>                Glitch noticed that she was looking around the café, as if she was trying to take the whole place in, and he finally could not hold it back any longer.</p>
<p>                “Anything?”</p>
<p>                She shook her head, “No, nothing”</p>
<p>                He turned his head away from her, her words cutting him like a knife, and he heard her quickly add, “Glitch, I’m sorry”</p>
<p>                “It’s not your fault”, he quickly said, “Don’t apologize”</p>
<p>                <em>Alvina has to remember eventually, right?</em></p>
<p>These past two weeks had been torture, but he had resigned himself to the belief that she would remember eventually, but that did not seem to be the case.</p>
<p>                And he was getting more and more worried that she would never remember.</p>
<p>                <em>I’ll find some way to fix this.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                I have to.</em>
</p>
<p>He was running out of ideas of what to do, and it left him feeling more and more helpless as time went on.</p>
<p>                The two of them barely talked as they sat together, not knowing what either of them could say to the other.</p>
<p>                They left soon afterward, and even with this recent failure, and the feeling that he was falling apart overwhelming him, he tried to push that all away.</p>
<p>                <em>There has to be a solution out there somewhere</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                Right?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>